


Vayne

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night calls to all kinds of predators.  And some hunt the hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vayne

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. League of Legends belongs to Riot Games.
> 
> Author's notes: For those who aren't familiar with the minimal lore current in LoL, Vayne's background is probably about as close to a Slayer as you can get without the whole Chosen package.

Vayne crouched at the edge of the building, watching with distaste as one of the foul creatures infesting this strange city led a girl into the darkness. She didn't remember how she ended up in this place, but she suspected the mages of Zaun. Unfortunately, her reputation here was non-existant and there seemed to be some foolish taboo against carrying weapons which made it more difficult for her to kill the abominations.

More difficult, but not impossible. Carrying a small arsenal might be noticed, but it seemed that as soon as trouble started, the locals were happy to ignore anything that didn't directly affect them.

Vayne raised her crossbow. With the girl in the way, she didn't have a good shot on the creature's heart, but her first shot didn't need to be a kill. She just needed to knock it into the opposing wall, where she could finish it off.

Her first shot was perfect. The bloodsucker slammed into the wall. While it was stunned, Vayne dropped into the alley. To her surprise, the girl didn't run screaming. Instead, she stabbed something in its heart before spinning around.

"Thanks for the assist, but I had it under control."

Vayne noted the girl looked no different than any others of the oblivious population, although she knew several at the Institute of War who didn't look capable. Lux, for one, Annie, and most of the Yordles.

"I've not seen anyone else fight back."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, they'd all much rather stick their heads in the sand."

Vayne wasn't familiar with that phrase, but she could guess at its meaning.

"How long have you been hunting these creatures?"

"You mean vampires? Almost two years." The girl eyed the crossbow, "I'm guessing you've had a lot of practice with that. It looks like it's in much better shape than the one Giles lets me use. Probably a heavier draw, too."

Vayne gave the girl a calculating look. "If you wish, I could show you how to make your own, as well as how I make my bolts."

"Your bolts? What's so special about them?"

"I use an alchemical process that makes the silver tips especially devastating to creatures such as vampires."

"Nice. And it looks like you're about to get another chance to use them." The girl had slid into a fighter's stance, a piece of sharpened wood held like a reverse-grip dagger.

Vayne followed the girl's sightline to a half dozen more vampires approaching them. She readied her crossbow.

"I can pick them off if you keep them busy."

"Works for me."

The lead sucker smirked at his minions, "Don't you love it when they try to fight back?"

"Don't you guys ever come up with something new?" With that, the girl exploded into action. Her fighting style appeared similar to Ionian techniques, with the brutality Vayne had always associated with the Noxians. And she was good. Vayne had no doubts the girl could hold her own if she ever found herself in the League.

When the fight ended with the last of the vampires dust in the wind, the girl held her empty hand out.

"By the way. I'm Buffy Summers. The Vampire Slayer."

Vayne grasped her arm, "Shauna Vayne. Night Hunter."


End file.
